Um coração que se abre por você
by CiNzAs
Summary: Tonks se encontra triste por causa de seu primo (vocês sabem a quem me refiro) e Lupin a consola. sentimentos revelados de ambos. Atenção: essa fic é uma [NC-17] e contem um imenso spoiler de OdF. fora isso, boa leitura a todos. deixem reviews.


N/A: essa fic é uma [NC 17] contem cenas de relação sexual, imprópria para menores. É uma fic sobre Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks. Se você tiver algo contra este casal, não leia. Contém um GRANDE spoiler do 5º livro. Fora isso, leitura liberada. Mandem reviews, okay? Boa leitura a todos.  
  
Disclaimer: esses personagens não me pertencem. São de autoria de J.K Rowling. Nem o Sirius quis ficar comigo!!!!!!  
  
Resumo: Lupin e Tonks estão sós no Largo Grimmauld 12 e Tonks resolve dizer seus sentimentos por ele. Onde isso vai acabar? Quer saber? Leia!  
  
Um coração que se abre por você  
Por: Sayo Sagara  
  
O dia estava amanhecendo no Largo Grimmauld 12. Se alguém visse essa casa hoje, pensaria que é um lugar que nunca conheceu a felicidade, somente a dor e a solidão. Realmente, esses eram os sentimentos mais constantes das pessoas que agora lá habitavam. Uma casa tão grande e outrora feliz e animada agora triste, e habitada por somente 2 pessoas. Tonks via pela sua janela o sol nascer, mas não se importava realmente, pois dia e noite já não tinham diferença para ela.Os dois períodos ela passava pensando e muito bem acordada. Apenas duas pessoas podiam faze-la ficar nesse estado. O primo morto, cuja dor ainda sangrava em seu peito, morto por sua tia, que ela não fora capaz de derrotar. "Que tipo de auror que eu sou, que não consegue derrotar um só Comensal?" A outra pessoa era o amor de sua vida. Desde o momento em que o primo o apresentara a ela, ela sabia que o amaria. Agora, eles dividiam a casa de seu primo morto, e que já chegara a ser sede da Ordem da Fênix."Será que um dia eu serei correspondida?" Esses pensamentos a assombravam noite e dia. No outro quarto da casa que estava ocupado, um rapaz também se encontrava muito acordado. Se a garota, com seus cabelos rosas tinha um ar de jovem, esse rapaz tinha prematuros cabelos grisalhos entre seus fios castanho- claro, e um ar de ser mais velho do que realmente era. Também não dormira, pensando no seu amigo. Toda vez que se lembrava de Sirius caindo no arco, passava pela sua cabeça que ele podia ter impedido que isso acontecesse se não fosse tão desatento. Mas essa não era sua única preocupação. Sabia que poderia causar mal a uma pessoa, e isso era tudo o que Remo não queria. Como ele queria revelar o seu amor por Tonks, mas ele sabia que sem duvida iria machuca-la, pelo fato de ser um lobisomem e agora já não tinha lugar para se esconder nem a poção mata-cão. Não suportaria ver o seu amor ferido, ainda por cima se fosse por ele próprio. Resolveu que não mais pensaria nisso. Iria descer logo, antes que enlouquecesse com todos esses pensamentos. Ao descer, porem, descobriu que ela já estava lá sentada, seus cabelos agora estavam rosa comprido caindo por seus ombros e os olhos azuis, denunciando que ela, assim como Lupin, não dormira. Ao perceber que Lupin chegara, Tonks rapidamente o olhou, e lhe deu um sorriso que ele retribuiu. Ao olhar seus belos olhos, castanhos como seus cabelos, Tonks esqueceu suas preocupações. Para ela, o mundo era perfeito, assim como a visão que ela tinha agora. Antes que pudesse pensar perguntou: -E o Sirius, ele não vai descer? Levou um tempo para ela perceber a besteira que falara.Assim que notou a expressão que surgiu no rosto de Remo, ela tentou se desculpar: -Me desculpe, eu... eu.... Esqueci! É que foi tão.. Recente, e eu ainda não me acostumei com isso. Antes que se desse conta, Tonks estava chorando. Lupin, ao perceber isto, aproximou-se, tomou-a em seus braços e a abraçou. Começou a chorar junto, deixando extravasar toda a dor que estava sentindo. Todo o sentimento de solidão que o acompanhava. -Eu sou o ultimo dos Marotos. Um dia, estamos todos em Hogwarts, juntos, e no outro, meus amigos estão mortos ou do lado de Voldemort. Estou só, assim como estava antes de conhece-los. Lupin chorava cada vez mais enquanto falava, então quando acabou de falar, Tonks se afastou e olhou para ele. Com um súbito ataque de choro, falou: Não acredito que você possa ter chegado a pensar que está sozinho, Remo! E eu? Posso não ser nenhum de seus amigos, mas eu estou com você, e sempre vou estar não tenha duvidas, porque eu... Eu... Chegava a hora. Ela tinha que falar, isso estava sufocando-a. Pouco importava se não seria correspondida, como estava certa de que aconteceria, mas isso era preciso. - Você o que? Fale. Lupin encorajou-a. Eu... Eu te amo, Lupin! Lupin ficou incrédulo, não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Era tudo com o que ele sempre sonhara, e ao mesmo tempo tudo o que ele mais temia. Ao olhar para o rosto de seu amor, Tonks entendeu que realmente não era correspondida. Também, o que ela esperava? Que ele dissesse que a amava também, que ele a beijasse? Mas bem no fundo, ela sabia que era isso mesmo que ela queria. Não sei como pude me iludir assim. Você não me corresponde, eu sei. Deveria saber que... Mas ela não terminou a frase. Ao ver que tinha feito sua amada chorar por ele, Lupin não pode resistir a tentação. Tomou-a nos braços novamente e beijou seus lábios. Começou com um selinho e Lupin ia se afastar, mas Tonks passou seus braços em torno do pescoço dele e aprofundou o beijo. Ele passou a mão em torno de sua cintura, e começou a explorar sua boca, puxou- a para mais perto dele. Logo, o beijo se tornou tão selvagem e intenso que parecia que o único modo deles continuarem vivos era por meio da boca do outro. Quando acabou, cada um podia sentir o calor do corpo do outro, devida a pouca distancia que os separava. O primeiro que falou foi Lupin: Tonks, você é o único motivo pelo qual eu ainda estou vivo. Eu só penso em você, nunca duvide disso. Mas eu não posso correr o risco de te machucar com minhas transformações. Acho melhor nós esquecermos tudo isso, fingir que não aconteceu. Você esta brincando? Eu não conseguiria. Quem se importa? Você pode ser lobisomem, o que for, mas é meu! Lupin se assustou com o termo "mas é meu", mas não pode deixar de sorrir. Ele ainda abraçava Tonks pela cintura. Talvez ele devesse ficar com ela, e poderia sempre sentir essa cintura, esse beijo e quem sabe finalmente ser feliz. Eu poderei ser seu de verdade, mas tem uma condição. Qual? Você será minha também, em todos os sentidos. O q...? Mas antes que ela pudesse terminar a pergunta, Lupin a levantou, e para não cair ela passou suas pernas em torno da cintura dele. Ele encostou-a na parede e a beijou novamente, com uma intensidade maior, se é que isso é possível.Tonks apertou mais a cintura dele, de modo que estavam completamente colados um no outro. Ao interromperem o beijo por falta de ar, Lupin sorriu, pegou Tonks no colo e a levou para seu quarto. Colocou-a na cama e ficou sobre ela. Beijou-a de novo e foi descendo por seu pescoço. Tirou sua blusa, e quando já estava só de sutiã, ela o fez parar, mas não fechou a blusa, nem o tirou de cima dela. Apenas disse: Remo, eu não quero que isso aconteça sem eu ter certeza do compromisso que nós temos. Você quer dizer... Não, não quero dizer casamento, só quero saber se estamos namorando realmente, porque você me deixou na duvida àquela hora na cozinha. Se você quer assim... Dizendo isso, Lupin ficou de pé deixando Tonks na cama olhando para ele curiosa. Srta. Tonks, fique de pé, por favor. Rindo, Tonks obedeceu, apenas com um sutiã cobrindo seus seios. Ao ficar de pé a poucos centímetros de Lupin, que estava sem camisa, somente de calça, ele se ajoelhou, pegou a mão dela e beijou-a. Olhando nos olhos surpresos de Tonks, Remo sorriu e falou: Senhorita Tonks aceita namorar Remo Lupin, que agora olha encantado para a senhorita? Sorrindo, Tonks respondeu: Claro que eu aceito. Ótimo! E pegando Tonks no colo de novo, Lupin recolocou-a na cama e disse: Podemos continuar de onde paramos? Claro que podemos! Então... E dizendo isso, Lupin agarrou Tonks, voltou para a cama em cima dela, tirou seu sutiã e toda a sua roupa, revelando um corpo muito lindo. O mesmo ela fez com as roupas dele. Quando já estavam nus, a ultima coisa que Tonks disse antes de iniciarem o seu momento mágico foi: Agora eu quero ver o que o lobo pode realmente fazer. Seu pedido é uma ordem E voltaram para mais um beijo, antes de perderem completamente o controle e se entregarem à paixão.Logo que acabou, Tonks se deitou no braço de Lupin e disse, olhando no interior de seus olhos castanhos:  
- Eu te amo Também te amo. E, trocando um ultimo beijo, os dois adormeceram.  
  
Horas mais tarde, Lupin se levantou para ir fazer algo para os dois comerem, afinal deixar Tonks cozinhar não era algo muito seguro. Ao deixar algumas panelas fervendo no fogo, Lupin foi se sentar no sofá, um pouco cansado. Começou então a pensar. "Será que eu sou a pessoa certa para ela? Ficou claro que essa foi sua primeira vez, e provavelmente ela deve ter gostado, já que foi ela quem insistiu para levarmos isso para frente. Mas e se eu acabar machucando-a com minhas transformações?O que eu faço?" Antes que pudesse encontrar uma solução, sentiu braços em volta de seu pescoço por trás do sofá e uma mordida leve na sua orelha. Logo Tonks havia se sentado no colo dele e os dois se beijavam. Tonks se deitou com a cabeça no colo dele e ele acariciava seus cabelos, quando ela perguntou: Foi bom? Foi... Você era virgem, não? Tonks corou, mas respondeu: Sim, essa foi minha primeira vez. Mas eu estou muito feliz que tenha sido com você. Lupin não reuniu coragem para dizer o que estava pensando, não ousaria estragar a alegria dela, e a dele também, pois ele adorou tudo, e não havia pessoa no mundo que ele amasse mais que ela. Foi pensando nisso que ele optou por ficar quieto, por enquanto, e foram almoçar. Mas nem tudo ficaria na paz para sempre, pois a noite seguinte seria lua cheia. Ao ver o porquê da preocupação de Lupin, Tonks apenas pegou sua mão, sorriu e disse: Não se preocupe, nós vamos conseguir superar. Se você permanecer do meu lado ate lê, eu não duvido de nada.  
E os dois se beijaram novamente.  
  
No dia seguinte, Lupin ficou muito quieto e apreensivo, com medo da noite  
chegar e com ela a lua cheia.  
Quando anoiteceu, Lupin avisou Tonks: Vou sair, vou para algum lugar longe, para não matar ninguém.  
Tonks hesitou. Não queria se arriscar a perde-lo, mas no fundo sabia que  
ele estava certo. Por fim, apenas acenou em concordância. Então eu vou, ate mais.  
Lupin beijou-a e saiu. Assim que ele saiu, Tonks começou a chorar.  
Depois, teve uma idéia de súbito. Despachou uma coruja, quase não  
acreditando em sua perspicácia.  
  
Dias depois, no fim da lua cheia, Lupin chega em casa, numa certa manha.  
Então encontra Tonks acordada. Ué, já acordada? Sim, não consegui dormir sabendo que era hoje que você voltava! Tenho uma excelente novidade! O que? Espera, você vai ver. E dizendo isso, ela deu um rápido selinho nele e saiu correndo para cima, puxando Lupin com ela. Ao chegarem no quarto dela, ela aponta para um frasco com um bilhete em baixo. Lupin chegou perto, examinou o frasco e leu o bilhete, sem saber o que era.  
  
Remo Lupin: Como vai? Continua vivo? Estou te mandando uma poção mata-cão porque Tonks me pediu, não que isso faça diferença. Acho que você ainda se lembra do "acidente" que sua transformação me causou? Bom, estou tentando acreditar que não foi sua culpa. De seu muito amigo  
  
Severo Snape  
  
Após ler e reler o bilhete por algumas vezes, olhou incrédulo para Tonks: Como você conseguiu? Simples, você já tinha me contado a historia do salgueiro lutador. Passando ela a diante e com algumas suplicas e chantagens, não foi muito difícil. Chantagem? Que chantagem? Tonks deu um risinho e então respondeu: Do tipo: todos podem saber de seu relacionamento com a Hermione Granger. Remo olhou um tempo para Tonks e então riu. Ela riu junto. È acho que agora estamos realmente juntos. Sim, estamos juntos para sempre. Você nunca vai me deixar, Remo? Nunca, Tonks, meu amor. Tonks sorriu. Remo sorriu em resposta. Com um beijo, a promessa foi selada.  
  
FIM 


End file.
